


collision theory

by pinkmuel



Series: snapshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, em dash and semi colon overkill....... Yes Please, jaemins in denial and renjun isnt helping his case at all, three sentence au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmuel/pseuds/pinkmuel
Summary: (Jaemin speaks a littletoosoon.)





	collision theory

**Author's Note:**

> ewe

“Fuck off, I _don’t_ like him _—”_ but Jaemin is abruptly cut off by a force that rams against his shoulder; he yelps and whips around to face the culprit, a few choice words ready to fire at the tip of his tongue because the hallway isn’t even _that_ crowded, but those words readily disappear into thin air when Jaemin comes face to face with an all-too-familiar pair of wide, bright eyes and soft, sloping lips forming an ‘o’ in surprise.

And Jaemin’s heart jumps to his throat; the world is thrown into slow motion; the person in question stumbles backwards but Jaemin’s feet remain glued to the floor, his eyes following suit by lingering on the face before him—  _the really pretty face_ , his mind unhelpfully supplies— and with his mouth parted open, expression dumbfounded, Jaemin doesn’t even realize that he’s staring; though, a flustered apology promptly escapes those sloping lips and it’s only then that Jaemin snaps out of his stupor and— “ _uh_ ,” Jaemin responds oh-so-eloquently, a blush rapidly coloring his cheeks red, “i-it’s alright, R-Renjun.”  
  
Thankfully (or not), the boy responds with an apologetic, sheepish smile— a devastatingly pretty smile, Jaemin’s mind unhelpfully points out _again_ — and with his books still clutched to his chest, cheeks also tinted pink, the boy rushes past Jaemin and down the hallway; breathless, Jaemin turns to watch the boy disappear into the slew of students, lets out a hopeless sigh, _registers obnoxious snickering beside him_ , and with sinking dread and realization, Jaemin whirls around to find Jeno horribly failing to suppress a grin and Donghyuck cackling his heart out and Jaemin, furious blush still gracing his features, leans his head back against the lockers with a defeated _thunk_ ; he feels Jeno drop a reassuring hand on his shoulder, misses what Donghyuck says to him between laughs (“you were _— wheeze—_ saying, man?”) and, with Huang Renjun’s impossibly pretty smile in his mind on replay, with Huang Renjun’s sweet voice stuck in his head like a song, with a heartbeat running a mile a second, Jaemin figures there’s no use in denying his unfortunate fate anymore— he’s doomed; he’s done for; he’s got a _crush_.

**Author's Note:**

> @adoreuwu on twt


End file.
